pkfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Blowhog
Blowhogs are somewhat plump creatures that resemble pigs. They have air-based and ground-based variants. All blowhogs have a long snout that can blast fire, wind, water, or whatever else depending on the species. Fiery Blowhog Sus draconus The Fiery Blowhog is a cousin of the Watery Blowhog which has a red snout and spits fire. Fiery Blowhogs are common enemies in Pikmin 2 but are only found in The Forest Navel in Pikmin 1. When agitated, Fiery Blowhogs will buck, sending any attacking Pikmin flying. These beasts are also often found near water, a serious hazard to any Pikmin knocked into it. In Pikmin 1, it is very difficult to save the Pikmin from fire, so Red Pikmin are recommended. Blowing the whistle in the area the fire is spewed can also cancel out the attack and save the Pikmin caught in the flames instantly. Watery Blowhog Sus loogiens Watery Blowhogs look similar to Fiery Blowhogs, except that their snouts are tipped with blue instead of red. They also buck any attacking Pikmin off. Instead of fire, they spit out water that gets stuck on the Pikmins' heads (excluding Blue Pikmin, of course). That being said, the best Pikmin to use against them would be Blues. Purple Pikmin can also work extremely well when thrown, as they have a chance of stunning the Blowhog, preventing it from attacking. Blowing the whistle in the area the water is spewed can also cancel out the attack and save the Pikmin caught in the spray instantly. Puffy Blowhog Sus inflata The Puffy Blowhog is an enemy in both Pikmin games. It is more recognized over the two airborne Blowhogs. It resembles the Withering Blowhog, but is larger, with purple/light blue stripes, and spines on its back. Also if looked at closely has a row of black spots on its side that look like windows, making it somewhat resemble a dirigible. Its breath is stronger than that of the Withering Blowhog, having a larger effected area and sending Pikmin flying. The strategy to take down this beast is simple: quickly toss Pikmin onto it while in the air (one Purple Pikmin will also work) to weigh it down and ground it, then swarm it or pound it with purples. This species, though more easily recognized, does not appear as often as the Withering Blowhog. Withering Blowhog Sus decrepitia The Withering Blowhog is an enemy in Pikmin 2. It is a smaller variation of the Puffy Blowhog, and it is orangish-red with a white underside. When Pikmin are nearby, the Withering Blowhog will move into position and attack by blowing a large gust of air. Unlike the Puffy Blowhog, the Withering Blowhog does not merely blow Pikmin around, but also deflowers them in the process, making this enemy a big pain. This could be deadly in some areas, such as near any type of hazard. To attack it, the Pikmin must be thrown onto it (it doesn't matter where), or at least one Purple Pikmin. The Blowhog will be grounded for a few seconds, utterly helpless, and it doesn't have very much health, less than its large cousin. Icy Blowhog Sus arktikos The Icy Blowhog is a ground-based blowhog that shoots cold air at enemies. Enemies generally meaning Pikmin. Since it is a cold based attack, Ice Pikmin and Cyan Pikmin cannot be harmed by their attack. Poisonous Blowhog Sus toxicus This species of Blowhog looks exactly like its cousins, but it has a purple snout, purple eyes and a purple tint in its skin tone as opposed to a blue tint for the other ground-based blowhogs. It shoots poison. Sticky Blowhog Sus goopus The Sticky Blowhog is an enemy introduced in the game Pikmin:The After Years. It is exactly like other land-dwelling blowhogs except that it has a black-tipped snout. This variety of blowhog spits a very sticky goop that gets all but Black Pikmin stuck. The goop is not harmful, but it makes the Pikmin a prime target for other enemies. Acidic Blowhog Sus acidus The Acidic Blowhog is a creature that evolved from mutations in certain Watery Blowhog specimens. Watery Blowhogs are actually Fiery Blowhogs whose chemicals do not combust upon contact with open air, making it nothing more than soapy water. The chemicals in the Acidic Blowhog, however, are highly acidic (hence the name) and although they do not combust upon contact with open air, it is a successful defense mechanism for repelling creatures like larger predators or swarms of Pikmin. Screeching Blowhog Sus shrilla It looks exactly like its cousins, but it has a pink snout, pink eyes and a pink tint in its skin tone as opposed to a blue tint for the other ground-based blowhogs. This type of blowhog will make a screeching noise. Its screech has the strength of the Puffy Blowhog's breath from the first game. This will not only have a possibility to deflower your Pikmin, but it might also throw them into other hazards. Giga Watery Blowhog Sus loogiens supremus The Giga Watery Blowhog is so big because it gives birth to Newborn Blowhogs. This massive creature sprays water and sprays radiation on the Newborns to make them able to spray water. The radiation is deadly to all Pikmin and Captains. The Giga Watery Blowhog is 50 grams because it doesn't lose the weight and still has babies when killed. This makes it dangerous to any non-blues carrying the carcass. Overcharge Blowhog Sus cumulonimbus This creature is a creature similar to the Puffy Blowhog. Like the relationship between the Fiery Blowhog and the Watery Blowhog, the Overcharge Blowhog is a creature that not only uses an electric current to keep its body stable for its floating hydrogen air sac, but can also release highly ionized air that reacts upon exiting the blowhog's snout, resulting in a blast of lightning. Static Blowhog Sus Boggious A Static Blowhog is a member of the blowhog family that is as big as President.It is one of the enemies of Pikmin Wii. It floats in the air with its outer skin puffing up and retracting to keep airborne. This foe rumbles its inner body and makes static electricity against its skin and directing it out with its snout. This enemy also sucks your pikmin in and shocks them. After it is finished sparking, it spits the pikmin out with an electric force, and it hits the captain. Anode Blowhog Sus Lightnis This creature looks like a Fiery Blowhog with a Yellow Snout. It shoots electricity out of this snout, so watch out! Yellow pikmin are useful for killing this, and so are Purple Pikmin. Category:Blowhogs